


Anniversary Time?

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Maehara and Okano's daughters, Nagisa and Akari's Children Appear, Part of the Nagikae Timeline, Wedding Annversary, families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Nagisa's and Akari's children decide to do something for their parent's wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 15





	Anniversary Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Megumiai30 here with yet another story! This one deals with Nagisa and Kayano's wedding anniversary which is the same as....(I won't spoil anything XD) Anyways,this story is another one that follows the timeline of my stories, The Nagikae Series, Endurance, and School Uniform(And On a Metro Train too...) Because I haven't given specific details on the class 3-E's children, if you'd like I will introduce them to you(and please let me know :)), but for now, enjoy the fanfic!  
Megumiai30

Anniversary Time?

“So whatcha making there, Yui-neechan?” 

“Oh, just a little something for mom and dad. Their anniversary is tomorrow, you know.” 

“Ah, I see…” Shiota Juri nodded as she watched Maehara Yui working in the kitchen with precision and speed, just like her mother and father did. She had been working before Juri said that she would visit the Maehara’s to have a girl to girl talk. Now, Shinobu, Ai, and Haruhi were younger than her which meant that sometimes she couldn’t share about ten percent of gossip with them since they were a little young for that. So that left Maehara Yui to be her friend to talk to since she was a year older and in the same age range, and even though they were only one year apart, Yui provided a ton of good advice to her younger counterpart. She especially passed on good advice on dating which Juri sometimes shook her head: Yui had inherited her father’s ‘playboy’ tendencies. 

As soon as Yui put the cake in the oven, she washed her hands and headed over to the dining table where Juri was sitting and asked her curiously, “By the way, when’s Uncle Nagisa’s and Aunt Kayano’s anniversary?” 

Juri thought about it for a moment, since she couldn’t remember the last time they celebrated such an occasion. 

“Come to think about it… I don’t know.” She remarked casually. 

To her surprise, Yui gasped in shock and her face was etched in confusion and unbelief, “What? Unbelievable! How can you not know when your parents’ anniversary is? I mean, don’t they get disappointed at you if you don’t remember?” 

Juri hummed in thought and recalled, “Come to think of it, no. I mean, they never told me, and I don’t recall when the last time we celebrated it was. I think it’s just not something we care about,” She shrugged her shoulders.

Yui looked at her friend and ‘younger sister’ with serious eyes and asked while she folded her hands on the dining table, “Then don’t you think that your parents are trying to test you? To see if you remember it or not? You know how famous your dad is when it comes to tests and such… I mean, he fooled the whole student body last year when he tricked us into thinking that the math test would be hard when in reality he just wanted to mess with us to make us study…”She sighed, being one of the people sacrificed by Nagisa’s trick last year. 

Juri chuckled. Her father was now teaching at the middle school that he went to, and he was legendary for his somewhat ‘unorthodox’ teaching methods. It could be said that he was similar to another teacher who taught there years ago when Kunugigaoka Middle and High School was a prestigious school, meant only for the top elites, compared to now, where due to the new chairman’s reforms was transformed into a school that anyone could come and learn. By the way, that legendary teacher was said to have tentacles and to have laughed in a very creepy and yet cute way. 

She closed her eyes, “I highly doubt it. He might be ‘strategic’ at times, he doesn’t pull something like that to us. That’s kind of mom’s territory when it comes to our family…”

Yui nodded in understanding, “Yeah, I hear you. For us, mom and dad take turns to make me and Rui do stuff… Such as doing the dishes, washing the rice, or even cleaning the house…” She sighed. 

Juri giggled. Yui continued with her rant, “And by the way, I don’t know if it was your mother who taught them, but mom and dad’s acting skills have improved a lot when it comes to expressing disappointment to us…” 

Juri knew for a fact that yes, Okano and Maehara had taken some acting lessons from her mother. But she decided to keep that a secret, and instead offered the ever ranting Yui, “Then how about I teach you how to react when they put on that façade?” 

Yui’s ears perked up, and she was met with Juri’s mischievous look to which she smirked smugly, her magenta eyes shining, “Well then, Juri-sensei, please teach me inner workings of acting as the daughter of world-renowned actress Mase Haruna.” She mock bowed. 

Juri bowed in return, “Of course, Yui-neechan.” 

They giggled, and after the two teenagers worked on the cake that Yui was making, they engaged in an impromptu acting lesson, in which Yui received the tools she needed to react to her parents’ sometimes acting. A lot could be said by having an actress as a mother. She observed that Juri had certainly inherited her mother’s talents when it came to acting. But, that didn’t mean that Yui hated her parents, quite the contrary. But sometimes she wanted to just rest instead of doing the chores. 

After that lesson, the two had a great girl to girl talk with each other until Maehara came home, to which Juri had greeted him and remarked she had to go home. 

The father and daughter sent her off. Maehara invited her to come again. Juri went home thinking about what Yui said to her. 

_ “Don’t you think it might be worthwhile to ask them when their anniversary is?”  _

_ _

Yui was right. Even though Juri was in the middle of puberty and she and her parents sometimes didn’t always get along nowadays, they truly loved her, cared for her, always took her side, and always tried to attend her school events. She couldn’t ask for more. Since elementary school, she had seen a lot of kids whose parents divorced, and even though she didn’t know about the circumstances, or say anything rash about the divorces, she was glad to have her little family how it is. Her lovey-dovey parents, along with her cute little brother. The thought of them put a little smile on her face, and in time she had arrived at their house. She unlocked the door to find her mother and father in the kitchen, preparing dinner together. It looked like her mother came home a little early since she always got off at 6. 

The couple sensed her arrival and they greeted her, “Oh welcome home(okaeri!)!” 

“I’m home (tadaima)!” She cheered. 

“Hey sweetie, how was your day?” Kayano asked her daughter. 

She nodded with a smile, “Good. I went over to Yui-nee-chan's house and had a blast with her.” 

Nagisa chuckled, “Good to hear that. I hope you didn’t go overboard with their sweets?” He winked. 

Juri, in turn, stuck out her tongue and scoffed, “Of course not. What do you take me for, touchan, a freeloader?” 

He chuckled in return, a soft smile on his features, “No. I believe- no, I hope I taught you better than that…” 

Juri giggled, “Don’t worry, tousan. You’ve certainly taught me well…Thanks.” 

He sighed in relief and Kayano went over to her husband with a look. ‘I told you so…’

‘You certainly did.’ 

Juri rolled her blue eyes, knowing that their parents were using telepathy to talk to each other and groaned in disgust when she saw them leaning in for a kiss. She opened her eyes to see them smirking. They had totally planned that out for her to see!

She groaned and said, “You know what, I’ll go and get Nobuto. Dinner’s ready, right?” 

They nodded. She hightailed it out of the kitchen and went upstairs to fetch her little brother who looked like he was in the middle of playing a game via Wi-Fi with his friend Akabane Ai while talking with her on the phone. She tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him and abruptly making him scream, “Ah! Neechan, you scared me!” 

She giggled. “Why? Were you talking with your girlfriend that mom and dad know nothing about?” 

“What-no! It’s just Ai! We were in the midst of a battle on Super Smash Bros. Infinite.” He said, flustered at his older sister’s sudden arrival. 

“Well, come down for dinner or there’s not going to be any left for you to eat, and you’ll need all of your vitamins…If you’re going to grow taller than me.” He stammered in embarrassment, to the amusement of his sister. Yes, he was short for his age, but he didn’t need to hear that from his tall sister. 

He managed to say, “I’ll be down in a bit. Just let me wrap up this game with Ai first.” 

She took her leave, and soon the family of four gathered together at the dining table for dinner. As usual, Juri sat beside her father and Nobuto sat beside Kayano. It was strange, given Juri had her father’s blue eyes and blue hair while Nobuto had his mother’s amber eyes and black hair. It seemed as if they sat next to the parent who most resembled them when it came to hair and eye color, thus kind of making them look like doppelgangers(Minus their facial features.). 

As they started to dig in, the four were going over their day and current events until Nagisa brought up something that he’d remembered to bring up during the meal.

“Ri-chan, your birthday’s coming up. What do you want? I mean, I’m a thirty-nine-year-old guy. I don’t know what girls your age like.” 

Kayano giggled. He could’ve just asked her, but she always admired her husband’s caring and detailed side when it came to caring for his students and especially his family whom he spent as much time as he could with them. 

Juri opened her mouth to say that she wanted that outfit she had saved up for a while now but asked him in return, “Tousan, I wanted to ask you, when’s your and kaachan’s anniversary?” 

The couple looked at each other in sudden shock until they exchanged glances and chuckled.

Kayano asked her daughter, “What brought that question on, honey?”

“Well, when I went to Yui-nee-chan's house today, she was preparing a cake for her parents’ anniversary and when she asked when your anniversary was, I couldn’t remember when we celebrated such an occasion…So did I forget what you guys said…?” She added that last part with uncertainty, knowing that her father especially could get really frightening when he was mad, with his legendary death stare. 

The couple looked at their nervous daughter, turned to each other in a fond smile and chuckled once more. Nagisa patted his daughter’s hair softly, “Don’t worry. We don’t recall telling you guys when it was because…” 

He stood up and went to get a picture. It was their wedding picture, in the same shape and size as it was when they received it fifteen years ago. 

“Here Ri-chan, take a close look at it.” Her father handed her the photo. She ran her hand over it: There they were, her father and mother at the tender age of twenty-four, looking gorgeous. Her father was all dressed up in a long black tuxedo, and her mother was wearing the most elegant of dresses. The dress couldn’t be even considered to be compared with the wedding dresses she wore in dramas and movies where she had to. 

Struck with awe she commented, “You two looked so beautiful. Not that you aren’t now…” She added the last line after a moment of thought. It was strange since she saw this picture every day, but it felt like something totally new at this moment. Nobuto shrugged his shoulders, resuming his dinner. 

Kayano chuckled while closing her eyes for a moment in thought, “Thanks. By the way, did you check the date?” 

Juri’s widened her eyes, perplexed at her mother’s comment. The date? Come to think of it…. On the right-hand side of the photo, there was a date that read ‘September 12th, 2021.

September 12th? Wasn’t that…

“Nee-chan's birthday?” Questioned Nobuto, who heard her voice her thoughts out loud. 

Kayano nodded, “Yup. Your sister was born on our anniversary. We expected her on the 8th, but she decided to come to this world a little later than expected.” 

Juri bowed her head, “Sorry Kaachan…” She had been recently learning about how your body changes and the teacher especially gave the class torture when she mentioned pregnancy and everything that came with it. 

Kayano giggled, “No worries. I could’ve sworn that I saw the sky go yellow a few times, but it was all worth it.” She caressed her daughter’s cheek. 

Juri smiled softly, but then she asked, “But why did you never mention it to us? I mean, were you guys trying to test us, to see if we’d remember it?” She gave them a skeptical look. 

Nagisa remarked, “It looks like the trauma I bestowed upon last year’s students hasn’t gone away, has it?”

Juri giggled, “Yup. Yui-neechan suggested it because of the hard time you gave her and her classmates last year.”

He chuckled in return, “Yeah well, sometimes you need that. But, we would never do that to you, and you,” He put his hand on Nobuto’s shoulder, while he was eating. 

Kayano continued, “Yup. We just didn’t mention it because we didn’t want to take away the thunder and spotlight from your birthday, Ri-chan.” 

“But-“ Juri tried to retort.

“So, you don’t really need to get anything for us,” Nagisa added, reading her thoughts. 

“Hey, but it’s your special day! At least let me get you two something.” She retorted. 

“No Ri-chan, don’t worry. Even though it is our special day, and the day when our family was started in front of Kami-sama and all the guests present at the ceremony, your birthday is much more important.” 

Juri started to defend her case until Kayano pitched in, “I mean, you’re our daughter that was given to us as a present on our anniversary. I’m sincerely grateful for that and that’s enough for us, right Nagisa?” She went over to her husband to wrap her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his cheek to which Nobuto put up a face of disgust, still grossed out by his parent’s shows of affection, like the boy he was. 

Nagisa nodded. “Yup. You’re the greatest present we ever received, so you don’t have to worry about anything, okay?” He asked, trying to convince her daughter that no, he wasn’t testing her to see if she remembered their anniversary, and that they weren’t trying to pull any strings on her, but that they were just content at what they had. 

She nodded with a smile, “I understand, Touchan and kaachan.” 

The couple smiled brightly at her, until they broke out in a smirk, aimed at her poor younger brother. Juri giggled. She had a rough draft of what they were planning next. 

“As for you young man,” Kayano smirked and kissed Nagisa right on the lips. 

Nobuto, even though he was timid, couldn’t stand it at the young age of eleven and so pleaded desperately, “Please stop!” 

The husband and wife team burst into laughter while the older sister of the poor boy leaned toward him and asked, “What? It’s okay for you to do it with Ai-chan or Shinobu-chan, but not them?” 

The boy’s face flushed as he denied such charges, “Hey! Nothing of the sort happened! We’re just friends!” 

The other three giggled. They knew he did nothing of the sort with his close friends, Akabane Ai and Sugino Shinobu, but it was always fun to get a reaction out of him like this. Like his father, he was timid and prone to embarrassment.

He puffed his cheeks, his amber eyes staring at a corner on the ground. After the three recovered from their fits of laughter, they spent the remaining time at the dining table trying to apologize and coax him. It took until dinner was over, but he finally gave in, but not without him trying to certify that he did NOT like either one of them as love interests. Nagisa and Kayano giggled when they weren’t looking in knowing. 

After Juri retreated to her room, she thought,  _ ‘But, I want to do something for them…’ _

She came up with a brilliant idea after thinking about it. “Ah!” 

She called someone and said someone came into her room, “What’s this about kaasan and tousan’s anniversary surprise?” The person looked at her with her mother’s amber eyes and father’s curious stare, along with annoyance at his fourteen-year-old sister, as any eleven-year-old boy would. 

None the wiser she leaned in, “Come closer, I want you to listen to my plan…”

The siblings planned on everything that night, and their little meeting was dissolved when a stern Nagisa came in the room and reminded them of their bedtimes. 

“What the heck were you guys doing? I haven’t seen you guys this friendly since forever.” He asked, curious about his children’s sudden friendship.

Juri smirked as her mother did and put her index finger on her lips. “Good night, touchan!” 

“Good…night…” He repeated, puzzled and yet suspicious of his daughter’s reaction. Kayano met him on the couch in the living room, watching her latest drama, ‘The Interrogation Room’, where she guest-starred as a suspect. 

“Hey.” Kayano snuggled up to him when he sat down. 

He causally wrapped his arms around her, “Hey.” 

She noticed him tensing up against her and she asked, “Is something wrong, Nagisa? You’re tensing up.” 

“Huh?” He asked her. “Oh nothing, Akari, it’s just that Ri-chan was acting all suspicious.” He commented, trying to watch the drama she guest-starred in. They were at the part where the team of police detectives interrogated the culprit in an intense physiological warfare. 

He complimented her on her acting skills. It seemed that she was the culprit, “I got to say this, and I know I say this a lot, but you shine out there. It’s almost like you’re virtually living the life of the person you’re playing.”

Kayano giggled. “Thanks. I’m not sure if I got this one down. I mean, it was kind of tricky. By the way, as we’re on the subject of each other’s jobs, don’t you have to complete that paperwork by tomorrow?” She wagged her eyebrows, ever skeptical. 

He laughed sheepishly, “Yeah, well I was going to get on with it after this drama.”

She snickered, “Well okay. But, why do you procrastinate nowadays? Just ten years ago you were the passionate, ever working, young teacher.” 

He closed his eyes, and she could make out some faint signs of wrinkles on his neck and hands. “Maybe it’s because I’m not as young as I used to be. Of course, we’re only thirty-nine this year, but the years have taken their toll a little bit…That and the fact that you know…”

She nodded. She knew what he was talking about, and in fact their class 3-E also knew about it: He was preparing to find his school in their cherished old school building along with the management and curriculum of the school, at the same time he was teaching at his middle school that he went to, Kunugigaoka Middle School.

He was to resign this year from his teaching position to further prepare for the foundation of his school: Something that he’d been envisioning from the moment he graduated junior high and the Assassination Classroom of their beloved Koro-Sensei, who taught them more than academics. 

But enough of that. He added, “But, maybe you’re right. I do need a break.” 

Kayano scoffed, “For once, could you listen to me, you stubborn man? I’ve been nagging for you to do so for a while now.” 

He laughed, “Yes you did… Maybe I will after I resign…Which isn't that far off…”

They smiled at each other, and watched the drama until Kayano brought up something, “What about Ri-chan? How was she suspicious?” 

Nagisa was lost in thought and placed his fingers on his chin, “Hmm… Well, she was talking with Nobu-kun, and then when I broke them up to make them go to bed, she acted all bubbly.”

His wife commented, “Maybe she just takes after me?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Maybe. She  _ does _ take after you.” He winked. 

“Yup,” She leaned into his touch while watching the drama until it had finished, to which he regrettably went back to the study to complete the paperwork he had to by tomorrow. He went to his study after much heckling from his wife and she went to bed. In the kitchen was a lone figure who came down for a drink of water when she had witnessed her parents having one of their nights together. She smiled, and it fired her up more to prepare a nice anniversary for them two weeks from now. 

The next two weeks were very hectic, at least for the Shiota children. Juri had to make sure that no one except the ones who were involved in the plan knew about it, and on top of that she had to prepare a present for the two, or rather they, as in her and her little brother had to, and that was the reason they were at a beauty store, the most embarrassing place an eleven-year-old boy could be. 

Nobuto tugged on his tall sister’s shirt, “Neechan…Can we get out of here… I feel so…” He lowered his head, afraid that he would get caught by someone from school or one of his friends.

Juri gave him a hiss, “Wait…I want to prepare the best present for mom, so hold your horses!” 

He pleaded, “But, come on, drug stores have lipsticks too, and they’re cheaper and..” He stopped when she gave him the ‘look’. The look that contained coldness and fear that you were going to get killed: All courtesy of their father, whose eyes she inherited. 

He fell silent. Juri patted his head, “Good boy.” 

Nobuto pouted, why couldn’t he inherit such a skill? Juri giggled, “Don’t worry, we’re almost done.” 

He sighed again. Why did he let his older sister talk him into coming to a store like this? Oh right, they wanted to do something for them for their anniversary. He sighed once more. He didn’t know it would be this gruesome. He would look around once in a while, scared that someone would see him in this place that women love to flock to further their beauty.

He took a deep breath out in relief as his sister shouted, “Eureka!” It looked like she found the perfect color that goes well with their mother. 

“Okay, can we go now, please??” He asked with big, golden eyes. 

His sister chuckled and smirked, ruffled his hair and said, “Yeah, let’s go,” And they started making their way to the cash register until someone tapped his shoulder, making him tense up in the process. 

He looked back to see a familiar face. “Shinobu?” 

Said girl giggled softly. “What are you doing, in this sacred place of women, Nobuto?” 

She shined her brown eyes at him mischievously, to his embarrassment. “W-well…” He stammered. 

Juri had mercy on her poor brother. After all, he had only followed her here for their mother’s present. 

“Oh, Shinobu! Nobu-kun just followed me because we had to pick out a present for mom, you know for their anniversary.” She explained calmly. 

Shinobu’s eyes lit up, “Oh really? It’s Uncle Nagisa’s and Aunt Kayano’s anniversary? Is there anything I can do to pitch in?” 

Juri chuckled and ruffled her little ‘sister’s’ head. “I don’t think so. I mean, they don’t know that we’re doing this for them. If they found out about this, then they might get a little overwhelmed. After all, they did tell us that everything was okay.” 

Shinobu nodded, “Okay, then. But if you need anything, just let me know!” She turned around, but then Nobuto approached his friend, who was as tall as him, “Wait. Why are you here, Nobu-chan?” 

She blushed. Ever since they were very young, the Shiota and Sugino families and the rest of the members of 3-E and their children had called Nobuto Nobu-kun and Shinobu Nobu-chan due to the fact that both of their first names had ‘Nobu’ in them, and due to the fact that they were friends since they were born, along with Ai and Haruhi, and to a certain extent, the Isogais’ son, Yume. Even though the only ones who used that nickname was their family members and their friends nowadays, it had become less common for the two to be called by those nicknames. 

As for the reason why Shinobu was blushing, well Juri had a hunch about it, different from her oblivious little brother. 

Shinobu said, “Well, I’m here with mama, who said she needed some makeup products.” She pointed to Kanzaki who was hastily looking for something she had forgotten. They saw that she had found the item she had forgotten to pick up and was coming back to the cashier’s line. 

“Sorry, Shinobu. You’ve been waiting a long time right?” Kanzaki apologized to her daughter who shook her head. 

“No, not at all. In fact, some people kept me company.” Shinobu had directed her head at Juri and Nobuto’s direction. 

Kanzaki’s features had settled into a soft smile. “Oh, Juri-chan, Nobu-kun! What are you doing here?” 

Juri bowed slightly. “Hey, Aunt Yukiko. Well… We just wanted to get mom and dad a little something for their anniversary… So here we are.” 

Kanzaki chuckled in the graceful way she always did. “I see. So did you pick out the best thing for your mother?” 

Juri smiled and nodded vigorously, “Yup! Look, Aunt Yukiko,” She showed Kanzaki the lipstick that she had picked out with much care. 

Kanzaki examined the lipstick and nodded, “This is fantastic. But you do know that your mother isn’t one to judge these things. She’ll love it because it came from you guys, and the same applies to Nagisa too…” 

Juri smiled, “Thanks, Aunt Yukiko. I hope they do.” 

Kanzaki laid a hand on the teenager’s shoulder, “I’m sure they will. Now then, shall we get going?” She motioned to the cashier, to which the two friends, who seemed to be having a deep conversation about school life and such, followed them. 

After they had paid for their merchandise, Nobuto asked, “Aunt Yukiko?” 

“Yes, sweetie?” Kanzaki asked him. 

“Can we stay over at your house on September 12th? Me and Shinobu want to settle some things…”He added the last sentence with a smirk aimed at his best friend. 

Juri tried to stop him, but Kanzaki held up a hand, “Of course. You wouldn’t want to bother your parents that much on their special day, right?” She added the last word in a tone only audible to Juri, whose eyes widened in realization. 

“Yup!” The siblings answered, and the deal was set. They would go over to the Sugino’s for a sleepover while their parents enjoy their anniversary night for themselves…

After Nobuto had picked out with the utmost care, their father’s present of the best pens they could find in a stationary store in Shinjuku, they got a cake and Juri cooked a very simple meal of steak and assorted vegetables. Nobuto arranged the table by covering the dining table with a white cloth, placing scented candles from Ikea and wine glasses at his parents’ seats, and finally with a wine bottle at the center of it. After he had finished arranging the table, he looked back and was proud of himself. It truly looked like it was set as a romantic dinner for two. 

As he was admiring his work, his sister came behind him and whispered in his ear, “Looks like you did a pretty good job.” 

“Ah, neechan!” Nobuto shouted, startled at his sister’s sudden appearance behind him.

She giggled and asked, “Now if you’re done here, could you help me with bringing the food to the table?” 

He nodded and smiled softly, “Of course.” 

The brother and sister duo brought the food from the kitchen, set up the eating utensils and waited for their parents to come home, which they usually did at about 6 after they had got off for the day.

They finished just in time. They heard sounds of locks turning and laughter coming from the front door the moment Juri lighted the candles. 

The brother and sister then waited as their parents came into the dining room, puzzled at the arrangement set in front of them. 

Nagisa asked, “What…?” 

Kayano questioned, “How…?”

Answering their bewilderment with grins plastered on their faces, Juri and Nobuto cheered, “Happy anniversary!” 

The couple just took everything in slowly and in awe. They had expected nothing from their children not because they were say ‘lost causes’(Even though they would still love them nevertheless), but because they were content with their children being gifts given to them, the gifts that were the result of the love that they had for each other. 

“Wow…” The couple breathed out in awe. 

Juri giggled like Kayano did and Nobuto gave them a soft smile like his father would give them.

“D-did you guys…” Nagisa started, stammering on his words. He didn’t know what to say.

“P-prepare this-s f-for…” Kayano continued, trying to prevent her voice from cracking. 

“Us…?” The couple finished their sentences together, and unable to contain their emotions showed some tears at the brinks of their eyes. 

Juri felt some moisture on her eyes too and nodded. Nobuto patted his sister on the back who seemed as though she would break into tears any second and nodded, “Yup. Neechan said that since you guys always take care of us and put her birthday first rather than your anniversary, she suggested that we do something nice for you guys this year.” He answered in stead of his sister who was on the brink of becoming a crying mess. 

He smiled and saw that his parents were faring no better. They both had big watery smiles on their faces, eyes shining with their tears. They opened their arms, and the children rushed into their parents’ embrace, the four embracing each other for dear life. 

“Thank you…” Nagisa said, ever holding his children closer to him. 

“We love you guys…but you know that…” Kayano followed while stroking her daughter’s back. 

Juri nodded and Nobuto leaned deeper into the hug. The family of four stayed like that for quite a bit of time, just taking in each other. The four let go when Nobuto announced, “Oh right! Neechan…” He looked at his sister with a look and she nodded once again while wiping her tears away.

Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other with puzzled looks once again and shrugged their shoulders. 

Juri sniffled with a smile, “You’ll see!” 

Nobuto brought out small boxes and handed each one to their intended owner. A simple, square-shaped one for Kayano and a long, rectangle one for Nagisa. 

“You guys…” Kayano gave her children a stern look and then gasped in awe at the present. 

The two children merely grinned in joy.

Nagisa laughed, “Well, thank you for the pens. It must have cost a fortune.” He commented as he opened his box to see it contained very nice jet pens that had four colors. 

Nobuto laughed and said naively, “Don’t worry tousan, those are only worth two thous-“

He was cut off by his sister, who pinched his back suddenly and sharply. “Shh. You’re not supposed to say that you idiot!” She hissed.

Grumbling, Nobuto rubbed his back in pain. 

Kayano giggled. She examined the lipstick that her children had given her as a present. The color was exquisite and even though she realized it wasn’t the most expensive one out there, she treated it as if it was one of a kind, carefully examining it. She smiled smugly knowing at once how to use it… 

“Thanks.” She thanked her children and enfolded them in a hug, and kissed her son on the cheek to which he would usually quickly wipe off, since he’s supposed to be a ‘man’, but this time just stood at the receiving end of it. He knew the basics of reading an atmosphere. 

“No prob. Well then,” Juri went over to the fridge and took out the cake, set it on the table. Nobuto grabbed the bag that he had prepared beforehand and stood at the front door waiting for his sister. 

“Have a nice anniversary, you two!” After Juri put the candles on the cake, she went over to her parents and hugged them one last time before heading to the door. 

‘She’s grown so much…’ They thought. It was true. Juri had now grown well taller than her mother and was on the verge of surpassing her father. 

“Wait! Where are you two going?” Nagisa asked, worried. 

“To Shinobu’s place! See you tomorrow!” Nobuto yelled back. 

“But…!” Nagisa tried to rebut. 

“Bye!” Juri cut her father off quickly and closed the door behind them. 

Kayano put her hand on her husband’s shoulder, “Don’t worry. They’ll be in good hands. You know that.” 

He grabbed her hand and chuckled. “Yes, I know. Maybe I should stop being so uncomfortable when it comes to our friends and you,” He kissed her nose sweetly. 

She giggled in pleasure. “Yup. So, anata, why don’t you say we enjoy the meal that the children prepared, and afterward why don’t we you know…” She licked her lips slowly and deliberately, showing off the lipstick that their children had bought for her for their anniversary. 

Nagisa’s eyes widened. He didn’t realize it at first, but that lipstick she was wearing on her lips was his favorite color. How could his children know that? Was it intentional? Or was it just by coincidence?? Either way, he was entranced by his wife, but first things first, “Afterwards…I’d like that…But first, I’d like to enjoy this meal. It looks like Ri-chan and Nobu-kun have done an amazing job,” He pointed at the table which now had two servings of stake, a bottle of wine, and a cake with candles that had the numbers 1 and 5 set next to each other, forming the number 15 when combined.

Kayano nodded, and the couple went over to the table and started to eat. They continued to eat in serene silence, and only the sounds of forks and knives being used could be heard. That was until…

“Fifteen years…Wow…” Nagisa remarked.

Kayano giggled lightly, “I know right? That’s a long time.” 

Nagisa took a sip of his wine, “Well, maybe so but not really. I mean, we’ve known each other for the past twenty-four years. That’s more than half of our lives, and I think nothing’s changed except for the fact that you and I are one now, and the fact that we now have two wonderful kids.” 

She closed her eyes in thought and smiled, “Yup… They’re really our gifts bestowed on to us, eh? One was given to us this day, you know.” 

He nodded, “I know, and on that note, I can’t wait to give Ri-chan our present. I hope she likes it…” 

She reached out for his hand across the table and his hand met hers halfway. She ran her thumb over the back of his, going over the similar features as she was used to from the moment they became a couple and started holding hands. “Don’t worry, she will.” 

Nagisa rubbed her sleek fingers as was commonplace in return, and smiled. ‘Thanks.’ 

She nodded and reached out to kiss his cheek. Then, she realized something, “By the way, Ri-chan’s getting pretty tall! I mean only last year, I remember being taller than her but now… I have a tough time looking up at her.” 

Nagisa chuckled, “Well, I have to tell you, I have a tough time getting used to looking directly at her when I have something to say, or when I have to scold her. But…” He trailed off. 

“But…?” She asked, expecting his long thought out answer. 

“But I’m glad she doesn’t take after me. I remember when I was Ri-chan’s age, I would be self-conscious of my height.”

Kayano giggled in return, “Guess she takes after our parents. You know my late father and mother were tall. I’m the oddball and so are you.” 

“Yeah… I‘m very glad. You know, she’s already 5 feet 6(167cm).” Nagisa pointed out. 

She gasped, “Already?! I thought she was 5 foot 5(165cm) just last month.” 

Nagisa shrugged his shoulders, “Yeah well, she’s still a growing girl. There’s always room for growth for her…Unlike you and me.” He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles affectionately.

She put her hand on her chest dramatically, “Oh, Nagisa, you know how to make a girl swoon. But, I can’t believe that Ri-chan is already fourteen! It seemed only yesterday that we were carrying her, trying to calm her tantrums as a baby.” 

“I know right… And I think Nobu-kun is starting to take in interest in girls too…” He said playfully. Just yesterday, Nobuto had confessed to his father that he thought girls weren’t icky anymore and that they didn’t have cooties. 

She sighed and giggled, “I see. I just hope it doesn’t take him  _ seven years  _ to figure out who likes him.” She ended the sentence with a playful look in her eyes. 

He blushed, “B-but come on, we’re married now, right?” 

She stuck out her tongue in response.

They sat there and resumed eating, thankful for everything. After a while of common silence between each other, Nagisa called his wife’s name, “Akari.” 

“Yeah?” She asked, her eyes directed at him. 

“I love you. Thanks for being with me for twenty-four years as friends and fifteen as my wife.” 

A simple sentence, but honestly, their expressions spoke more than words, and so Kayano merely nodded and said, “Me too… Me too, Nagisa…” 

They grinned at each other and went back to their anniversary meal set for two. They finished eating while talking about this and that. Afterward, they retreated to their bedroom to celebrate in a way only known to them from the night of the day they got married, 15 years ago, and they enjoyed it in every way possible and were quite full of joy about it. 


End file.
